La amante de los libros
by Andrea2ce
Summary: Un dia qualquiera en Fairy Tail, un Gajeel muy molesto se dara cuenta por fin de lo que siente por la amante de los libros.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí os dejo con mi primer fic. Espero que os guste :D

* * *

Un día cualquiera en Fairy Tail. Natsu y Gray peleándose, Erza interponiéndose, pero lo único que hacía era empeorar las cosas.

En la barra, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro se bebía su cerveza, no prestaba atención a la pelea, al contrario, sus ojos escarlatas estaban fijos en una pequeña figura sentada al otro lado del gremio, ella estaba leyendo, como siempre, nunca levantaba la vista de sus libros, Gajeel se preguntaba cómo podía estar tan concentrada con todo el escándalo que causaba la pelea.

El Dragon Slayer estaba molesto, muy molesto, ahora mismo le gustaría levantarse y acercarse a ella, poder hacerla enfadar y hacerla sonreír como el tan bien sabia hacer, pero seguramente la enana, SU enana, no se daría ni cuenta de que estaba a su lado.

Por eso se quedo allí observándola, comiéndose a con los ojos, hasta que su gato Lily le saco de sus fantasías.

- Disfrutando de la buena vista ¿verdad, Gajeel?- le pregunto picaronamente el Exceed .

-Tsk.- dijo apartando pesadamente la vista de la enana.

-¿Por qué no te acercas y le dices algo?

-Callate.- le contesto bruscamente.

- Por qué no si ella te gusta…

Si Gajeel ya estaba molesto, eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Se levanto y se fue del gremio, dejando la cerveza medio llena y a Lily sorprendido.

Pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta fue en aquel momento Levy levanto inesperadamente la vista del libro, y su mirada recorrió todo el gremio buscando a alguien, pero este ya se había ido. La maga de la escritura sólida suspiro y volvió a bajar sus ojos hacia el libro, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de todo el escándalo y decidio irse a leer a otro lugar.

* * *

¿Que os aparecido? El siguiente capitula ya lo tengo medio escrito.

Hasta Prontooo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos lo que me apoyais para seguir mi minihistoria:D

Aqui os dejo con el siguiente cap. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Gajeel paseaba por las calles de Magnolia sin ninguna dirección especial que seguir. Ocupado intentando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Gustar, ¿eso es lo que sentía por la enana? Gustar, querer y amar, palabras que anterior mente le había sonado ridículas y cursis, ahora comenzaban a tener sentido. ¿Se había enamorado de Levy? ¿De SU enana? Aquello interrumpió sus pensamientos, ¿Desde cuándo era suya? ¿Tan bajo había caído? El gran Gajeel Redfox enamorado de una enana amante de los libros y encima él anteriormente le había hechisimo mucho daño aunque ella decía que estaba olvidado.

Estaba confuso, muy confuso, no estaba acostumbrado a recapacitar sobre lo que hacía o sentía, siempre se dejaba llevar por su instinto, por su corazón. ¿Pero ahora que decía su corazón? Ella era una de las pocas personas con las que le sentía muy bien cuando estaba con ella, le gustaba hacerla sonreír, su sonrisa… sencillamente le gusta todo de ella, menos esa manía que tenia de leer e ignorar todo cuanto le rodeaba, concretamente le molestaba que no se diese cuanta que él estaba ahí.

Gajeel suspiro, que le iba a hacer, se había enamorado de ella, no había otra explicación, pero tampoco haria nada diferente, no se le iba a confesar ni nada de eso, eso si que sería ridículo.

* * *

Inconscientemente el Dragon Slayer llego a un parque. Aquella zona le traía malos recuerdos sobre todo aquel árbol…

Allí en el árbol más grande del parque sentada sobre sus raíces, se encontraba la amante de los libros, y como no estaba leyendo. ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Qué hacia exactamente debajo de aquel árbol? ¿No se supone que le traía malos recuerdos?

Aquel gran árbol no era otro que el lugar donde Gajeel crucificó a ella y a sus dos amigos cuando estaba en Phanton Lord. Pero ella estaba allí, concentrada en su lectura como si no le importara nada más que su libro.

El Dragon Slayer se acerco y se quedo enfrente de Levy, pero ella no levanto la vista del libro.

-Enana- Le llamo, pero nada.

En un arranque de rabia Gajeel le quito el libro de las manos. Ella tardo un poco en reaccionar pero al final sus ojos de color caramelo se figaron en los ojos escarlatas del Dragon Slayer.

-¡Pero quien! Oh, eres tu Gajeel, me habías asustado.

-¿Que haces aquí enana?

- ¿Es que no lo ves? Estaba leyendo y quiero continuar a sí que ¿me devuelves el libro por favor?

-No- fue la única respuesta del Dragon Slayer.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- dijo levantándose del suelo para quedar enfrente a Gajeel

-Por qué no.

Entonces ella intentó cogerle el libro de las manos, pero como era de esperarse el pelinegro fue más rápido.

-Tendrás que ser más rápida y más alta para cogerlo E-NA-NA – dijo levantando el libro en alto para que Levy tuviera que saltar para cogerlo.

-No me llames enana, no lo soy. Eres tú que eres muy alto. – Dijo poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarlo.

-Gihi- se rió el Dragon Slayer.

-Por favor Gajeel, no seas malo, ese libro es muy interesante.- Suplico la maga de escritura sólida, pero él seguía sin bajarlo

En un moemento indeterminado los ojos escarlatas de Gajeel fueron a parar sobre los labios de Levy ¿Qué sabor tendrán? Él no era muy bueno con las palabras, pero tal vez… Así que el Dragon Slayer no perdió tiempo, y se llevo por sus impulsos y su corazón, y se inclinó para unir sus labios con los de la amante de los libros.

* * *

Levy se quedo inmóvil, todavía de puntillas, cuando noto una suave y dulce presión sobre sus labios. Y se sorprendió aun más cuando se dio cuenta que eran los propios labios de Gajeel. ¿Cuántas veces lo había soñado? ¿Cuántas veces se lo había imaginado como el príncipe de sus libros y ella como la princesa? No las había contado. Pero allí estaba besándola, ¿Cuánto había pasado minutos, segundos? Pero ya no le importaba, rodeo el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos y comenzó a corresponderle.

* * *

¿Qué sabor tenían los labios de Levy? Indescriptibles, sabían a gloria, pero lo mejor fue cuando le rodeo el cuello y le correspondió el beso y él aún con el libro en la mano, la abrazo por la cintura.

Se separaron a falta de aire, pero sus frentes aún estaban unidas.

-Gihi- rio el Dragon Slayer.

-Gajeel yo…- comenzó la maga de la escritura sólida pero se vio interrumpida por otro beso de Gajeel, este fue más corto que el anterior pero igual de dulce, cuando se separaron él le tendió el libro.

-Ten-le dijo. Ella lo cogió con las manos temblorosas.

-Gracias- logro susurrar

-Adiós- le dijo, se dio la vuelta i empezó a alejarse.

-Gajeel, espera.- le llamo la peliazul. Este se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-Yo también te quiero.- se confesó con una de sus más grandes sonrisas.

Gajeel se sonrojo y a cambio le guiño un ojo, haciendo que ella también se sonrojara.

-Hasta mañana enana- dijo volviéndose a dar la vuelta y comenzando a alejarse de nuevo.

-Hasta mañana Gajeel- le contestó con una estupida sonrisa de niña enamorada en su rostro.

Fin

* * *

¿Que os a parecido?¿Demasiado cursi?

Espero vuestras opiniones ;)


End file.
